There's Only You Dark
by Shinobi Ninja Ayane
Summary: Daisuke and Riku are in a relation ship but just beacasue they are doesnt mean that Dark and his feeling for Riku are gone.pairing(DarkxRiku)lets face it there the best couple there.For me that is.
1. Default Chapter

ALL CHARACTER'S OF DNANGEL BELONG TO THE GREAT YUKIRU SUGISAKI. I would not dream of taking any of them away from her (well maybe Dark) j/k.

Kino: I Shinobi Ninja Ayane calling my self Kino bring you my first ever fanfic of DNAngel.i hope you really like it.and here to join me is my co-host satoshi!

Satoshi: I can't believe you dragged me into this crap.

Kino: shut up! I have to use you cause Dark was not available to do the whole co-hosting job.

Satoshi: and why is that?

Kino: he's kinda mopping around about Riku………..

Satoshi: serve's him right. Smirkacting like he so cool cause all the girls like himlooks toward Kino who is sighing happily looking at a picture at darkhe thinks he such a pretty boy when really all he is, is a no good thief!

Kino: WHAT! Throws a brick at Satoshi

Satoshidodgeswhat hell did you do that for?

Kino: you were saying mean things about Dark that's why. Anyway on with the story

* * *

There's only you Dark

They had been going out for 2 months now. Daisuke and Riku, Images started to build up about the happy couple in his head. Even though he cared so deeply for the two of them he couldn't stand it. The handsome purple haired boy looked down at the ground. Its not fair………………..its just not fair…I loved her first…. why wouldn't she, why did I have to go and. he sighed deeply and sat down on the ground. I thought I was over this shit but I guess you truly never get over some one you felt that way for. Yes his name Dark Mousy occupation master thief of rare arts. This was the kind of guy who could get laid in a heartbeat. Who could make girls glomp him just by looking at them a certain way, the kind of guy you would not expect to have girl problems. But he did. Now the two were on their date somewhere fancy. Am pathetic, why am I just sitting here sulking? It's my own fault that Riku doesn't like me, why she even hate's me… I stole her first kiss and ever since then she thinks am the biggest pervert. Even in the party's that Daisuke throw's she always seem's to avoid me.

"Yo Dark!"Takeshi called out. (Takeshi had became one of Darks best friends about a month ago after trying to arrest him several time's and trying to convince his dad that Daisuke was some how Dark. Takeshi was pretty steamed at Daisuke since he hadn't told him, eventually Takeshi gave up trying to turn him in and helped keep Dark out of the police's hands and Takeshi and Dark became best friends. Takeshi is the only person besides Satoshi who knows how much dark still loves Rikusighthat was kind of long wasn't it?)

"Yo dark, Riku and Daisuke came back from their date!"Takeshi ran up to him

"There back!"Dark perked up hopped to his feet, wiz transformed and Dark was of.

"Dark hold up!"Takeshi called out as his purple haired friend flew to the front of door of the house.

Dark soared over the grass. He soared a bit higher to spy on the two. There they were in the front door probably saying whole bunch of sickenly cute couple stuff.ugh I feel like barfing he thought. He looked down at them. Maybe I could hide behind one of the bushes he quickly dived to the nearest bush closet to them. He tried to listen in.

"Daisuke I had a great time today.

"Really?" a light blush shined across his face.

"Yeah" she looked at him in a way that made her eyes sparkle and Daisuke's heart skip a beat.

"………….Gulp"Daisuke started "Riku…I wanted you to know that I…. I…

Dark looked at Daisuke he knew what he was trying to say he was gonna do it he was gonna confess his love for her. He looked back at Riku she looked so happy her eyes looking deeply in to Daisuke's. I wish…I wish she looked at me like that…I would do…I would do anything. He lowered his head to the ground tears were started to cloud his vision, Riku…he looked up quickly but only to see a sight that he wished he didn't see……………

* * *

Kino: I hope you liked my Fanfic so far. Its not really good right now but I promise it will get a better if you give me some time please review because if you don't I wont be able to do anymore chapters (I mean if nobody reviews that means nobody is reading it, then its like what the hell is the point of making a Fanfic no one reads)

Satoshi: you suck as a writer.

Kino: shut up, Any wayz give me a little support if you want me to continue.

**Just Another DarkFangirl**


	2. Gotta Get Back Up Again

* * *

Kino:Hiya!im back i know its taken along time but ill try from now on to be quicker with my chapter updates.

Satoshi:Yeah right.

Kino:Shut up! Anywayz for any Satoshi fans out there im working on a Satoshi based fic.But it wont be posted intill i at least get 5 chapters for each of my other fics.

Satoshi:Why that long?!It's about me!it shoulve been the first one posted.

Kino:ignoring himAnywayz chapter 2!

Satoshi: Dont pretend you not listening to me!

oh yeah in this fanfic Dark and krad are there own seperate person.and there in the same class as Daisuke, Riku etc.and there all 17.

* * *

There's Only You Dark :Chapter 2

Riku inched closer to Daisuke.He blushed deeply as Riku grew closer ansd closer to his.Darks eyes widened 'no she cant'. Riku pulled Daisuke into a passinate kiss.Daisuke was in shock with his eyes wide as Dark.He then slowly shut them and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and kissed her back.

Dark stared at the two in total shock.He mainly stared at Riku who was obivously pouring her feelings into the kiss.Dark grabbed his chest as if it was paining him.'I cant breath' he whispered softly.Dark turned his gaze away.And stood up and walked away from the happy couple.

"Dark..."

Darks eyes pryed away from the ground to look up at the person who called his name.There stood Takeshi.

"Takeshi...i saw ...they were"

"I know i just saw the two. You okay?

Dark swung his head left to right."No i dont think so"

"Dark, you knew this was going to happen, why did you want to see them?"

"I dont know"

"Come'on man this isnt like you.Your the lady's man, Dark! You can get any women you want!" Takeshi tried to sound chreerful. And by the looks of Darks depressed face he could tell he wasnt helping much.

"I know am Dark and i could get anyone i want..." He slowly turned his gaze to Daisuke and Riku they had stopped kissing.he then heard Daisuke voice"R-Riku i love"daisuke finally admitted."oh Daisuke!i love you to."Dark closed his eyes as if a bug bit him upon hearing the two."Any girl i want....except her the one i want the most, wiz!"wiz trans formed and Dark was of again.

Takeshi looked up helplessly as Dark flew away.

--The Next Day--

Daisuke was on his usaual errand going to the supermarket to pick up some things to eat like bread and milk ect.He was extremly happy today of course just by the way he was smiling you could tell.' i finally confessed my love for Riku!'

"Yo Daisuke!"

Daisuke turned around to see his wannabe reporter friend

"Hi Takeshi" He said in an unusaul (and creepy) bright cheery manner.

Takeshi stepped back for a moment " Jeez dude dont smile at me like that! Its kinda creepy"

"Oh sorry i just cant help it" Gestered by putting his hand in back of his head and laughed.

Takeshi gave a him a suspicious look." Daisuke!You dog did you got laid last night didnt you?!" Takeshi basiacally yelled.The glances from several people made Daisuke really uncomfortable.

"Takeshi!"

"What?"

"Dont say things like that out loud."

"So you did!!!" In his noraml high voice

"Shut up" Daisuke shoved a peice of italian bread in Takeshi mouth.

"Hey" Takeshi manged to muffle out as he pulled the offending bread out of his mouth.

" I didnt get.How do you say"

"laid?" Takeshi said flatly takeing a bite out of his bread.

"Uh yeah that."

"So what is it"Your so frickin happy about! Riku pregant?

"No!"

"You gonna get laid today?"

"No!!"

"Oh your gonna get laid tomnmrow!"

"No!"

"The next day?"

"No!"

"Your finally coming out of the closet?"

"god,no!" Daisuke looked at him in disbelief "......and what do you mean by finally?" Takeshi looked away" uh nothin"

"So anyway, then what the hell gives?"

"I told Riku i loved her...."

Takeshi motioned as if saying "a-huh what else" and then he said it "a-huh what else.

Diasuke just shrugged "um...thats it."

Takeshi sweat dropped "seriously?"

"yeah"

"god you suck daisuke!, But anywayz avoiding the topic of your dull love life ive got some great news!"

"Love life?" He shook his head "What news?"

"Am in intern for the wb11 news at ten!"

"Takeshi thats great!Congragulations"

"Thank you.You may shower me with praise now."

"Okay comedown dude its not that great" Daisuke sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah this coming fromt the guy who's smiling like a fricking faggot all beacuse he told some girl he loves her.

"Um Takeshi that's kinda inportant"

"Yeah whatever ,What can be more important that the news?!"

"Blabbering like a phyco reporter again eh Takeshi?" The voice came form behind him.

"Huh?" Takeshi turned around quickly.

"Who asked you Krad?"

"Your such a moron Takey."

"Dont call me that!"

"yo dai congragulations on you and Riku." He held out his hand to shake Daisuke's.

Krad,Satoshi and Dark were basically the coolest guys in school not to mention him Dark, and Satoshi were the hottest guys there.Lots of the guys in school would hang out with either of the three of them just to meet girls. Suprisingly enough none of the three werent really involved with any girl to much to the happiness from there fangirls that thought they had a chance.(though they never will!!!)

"Now you better make her happy"

"Uh yeah i will" Daisuke nodded.

"And what are you doing here fem-boy?"

"FEMBOY?! Just because i wear my hair long doesnt mean im a fem-boy!

"Yeah whatever still havent answered my question."

"And I dont need to! But if you must know im here to.......he muffled the words.

"Dude speak up! I cant here you!"

The muffled words came from Krad's mouth again

"Cant you hear?!Speak up!"

Krad turned angrilly to the black haired boy" I said im here for my ballet lessons!" He covered his mouth quickly just relizing what he admitted to.

Takeshi stared blankly at him."Pfft bwhahahahahaha!!!!!"

"Shut up man!"

Daisuke buried his head behind the gocery bags to hide his chuckling.

Krad looked down at the ground were Takeshi was roaring with laughter."You dance a round in a tutu?"He said before he let out a big laugh.

"I do not!" Krad said offended 'damn it why did i have to yell it out loud?.'

Takeshi got up wiping a couple a tears that were in his eyes."Boy,i needed a laugh like that. Thanks fem boy.

"Stop calling me that you little freak"

Takeshi ruffled Krads hair at the top chuckling."Ballet" was all he could manage to say still laughing.

"Hey man dont mess with the hair." He shook Takeshi off pulled out a comb and started to neatly comb the hairs back in place.

"Why? Afraid all mess up your perm?" Takeshi handed him a twenty." Go get your self a manicure sweet heart" he said joking.

"Jokes on you" Krad held the 20 up" Cause im keeping this." He stuffed the money in his pocket.

"Hey!"

"Guys i gotta go see you two later" The two turned to daisuke and waved him off.

'Those two are just to much sometimes"Everyone knew that once Takeshi and Krad got to talking there woulds always be a fight in the end.luckly Daisuke knew the two were really close friends and there arguing wouldnt probally get in to anything like a fist fight or soemthing like that.

"Yo Krad you seen Dark?"

"Yeah, Come to think of it when he came home last night he looked sucidial, Did anything happen yesterday?"

"Yeah, You know about Daisuke confessing his love for Riku right? Krad nodded for Takeshi to continue" Well before that Riku kissed Daisuke,and boy was that a kiss.Bad thing is Dark was there formn start to end.

"damn..."

"yaeh, I feel bad for the guy"

"No wonder, I did go to his room around twelve to see if he went to work and he was still there then i asked "What are you doing here you lazy bum?! shouldnt you be at work!" then he flipped me the bird.

"yeah well that was why"

The two stood there in silence.

".........................."Krad looked a little uneasy

"What?"

"I have to take a piss"

Takeshi sighed "Dumbass"

(Well we all know what that comment is going to lead to so lets move on shall we?)

* * *

Riku Harada age 17 stood at her window sill she had gotten dressed and was ready for the day.She had a date with Daisuke tonight and she was really happy about it.She looked toward her dresser there was a pohto frame with her in it a familar red haired boy,Takeshi ,Satoshi and Krad were also in the picture and at the side you could see a hand it looked like the picture had cut of from the person.Riku walked over to the ophoto frame and oppened it from the back to take the picture out were the hand was the photo was folded.she unfolded it to reaveal the person the hand belonged to there stood a 14 year old purple haired use-to-be friend of her's. Dark was in the pic smiliming along with the rest of them."stupid dumbass"she said silentlty as she folded it back showing only the hand again and she placed the picture back in the frame.

* * *

--Back with Dark--

Dark had got up and got dressed i mean he couldnt stay in bed all day just cause of Riku now could he?

"Besides! What Takeshi said yesterday was right i could get any girl i want it doesnt neccearly have to be Riku! Today is a new day!" after he shouted tO himself his job popped back in his mind.

"Oh crap!" he threw on is jacket and jetted to the door passing the klitchen on the way.It was a copmplete mess. 'Damn you Krad today was your turn to do Kitchen duty (Krad and Dark are roomates)"well what ever" he ran out the door and flew down the stairs rounding the corner to the Radio Shack.He jumped in the store out of breath but pushed him self to run to the front desk.

"Im sorry!"

"Well well look who decided to show up"The man looked at his watch"And look at that your only 4 hours late!"

"Im sorry!"

"Your damn right you better be sorry do you know how many of your fangirls showed up today looking for you?!!and thinking some how i did something to you! i got over 30 threatning mails!"He pulled out a stack letters.

'Damn...'

"Your lucky that Tohru talked me out of firing you!"

'Thank you Tohru' Dark reminded him self to thank her later.

"Im sorry Mr.Kyo Sohma sir."

"Next time your late like this again and im gonna shove these letters up your-"

"Oh why hello Mr.Dark" Tohru smiled at him

"Thank You Tohru, again'

"Pretty late today arent you?Are you feeling well?" Tohru asked in a concerned voice.Tohre was always so nice, hell she was the one who got Krad and him these jobs even Kyo who was sometimes a hard-ass was good to work with.Dark knew under it all Kyo was a really good guy.

"Oh no Tohru am just fine"

"Oh good to here." She smiled again

He turned his attention back to Kyo. "Kyo i swear i wont be late again i work all day shift's all week!"

"Fine,Tohru they need you at the Anime section"

"Oh okay"she turend her attention to Dark."Im sure you wont be late again"she said confIdently and she was off.Kyo went off to do some work of his own.

"Hey there pretty boy"

"Oh hi sato"

"Dont you oh hi sato me!Becasue of your lazy ass i had to Work double shifts!"

"So what? Its not like you got a life to attend to,and its not like you had to stay."Dark said calmly

"Yeah but she asked me"Satoshi pointed at Tohru.

"oh..."Dark had to admit it was hard to say no to Tohru,she just had that kinda affect on people.

"Well dude. Im out see ya!" Dark jetted toward the door.

'Dark...'Satoshi thought angrily to himself." well at least im out of here" He took of his name tag off and headed toward the door.

"Um mister Hiwatari-kun, am sorry to be asking this but you could stay for another shift? 'since Darks fangirls sent 2 other employess to the hospital'

Satoshi sighed and put his name tag back on ' why me?' "uh sure Tohru"he dragged his feet back to his post.

'Good thing i got out of there in time. I am in no mood for Satoshi's crap today. Am kinda hungry i guess ill stop at Mac's(Mcdonald)for a bite to eat.'

"Oh hey Dark"

'NO!Anyone esle but him!!!!!!ANYONE!!'Dark turned to the person who greeted him.he sighed sadly and unenthusiastically said "Oh hi Dai" 'Little bastard!'

* * *

Kino: Yay!chapter 2 is done!

Satoshi: Hey how come i came out in the end?!

Kino: Sorry dude thats just the way it came out.but you will talk more in chapter three.

Satoshi:i I better! i think that Kyo guy got more lines than me.he came out first than me to!

Kino:oh stop complaining Sato.And if your wondering yes Kyo and Tohru are the same exact Kyo and Tohru from Fruits Basket(I love that show)But anywayz please review.ill be waiting for three new review's When i get them ill start on chapter 3.so i hope you review and look foward to chapter3 of

"There's Only You Dark" till then see ya!


	3. Diffrently

Kino: kay let me say that am sorry for the long wait on chapter three!thankyou everyone who reviwed!your great !and you're the reason I  force myself to do updates.

Satoshi:god dammnit!why are you so lazy!

Kino:calm down sato!

Saoshi:no I wont and you know why?cause ive been forcing you to update everyday and all you do is lock me in a closet and play your stupid little dead or alive game.than when I come out of the closet you just point at me and laugh!

Dark:I knew it!!

Satoshi:knew what?!

Dark:**_looks toward Kin_o**Iknew he'd come out sonner or later.

Kino:anyway on with the fic!sorry fo the short update.

* * *

"Dark, I haven't seen you for a while how have ya been?The little red head asked cherrfully. 

"Fine"Dark grumbled.

"oh well that's good to hear you know yesterday me and ri-

"Dai i have to go!"Dark yelled angrily. And bolted out of there.

"oh well then I guess ill see yaou around"

Dark was gonebefore he could even finish the sentrence.

'who the hell does that brat think he is?thinking he could just start talking about him and Riku. AND TO ME OF PEOPLE!Daisuke was the first person i told about my feelings for her.but after she asked him out I told him it was fine to just go.'H kept running everything that he passed became a blur.Just meaningless streams of colors.How stupid was I?telling him to go I shouldve said no I do mind!now thoses two are in love and I have to sit back and watch it!if only I hadn't been so stupid that one time if only I could've......no point to regretting things now.DAISAUKE WON AND AM ALONE.I thought things were bad enough when I got that restraining order fom Risa.' Out of breath Dark stopped and sat down On A bench at the park.

"If only I did things a little differently." He whispered softly.His mind drifted him back to when the two unspreable best frinds known ans Dark and Riku became distance and rarely even talked.A time when he was happier and wasnt so pathetic longing for a love he could never have.

* * *

Kino:yeah I know this update was really short and am sorry.but the next chap will explain what exactly happned to Dark and Riku and why they aren't friends any longer. 

Satishi:I didn't come out !

Kino:_**hugs**_but you know I sill love you!

Satoshi:whatever just update soon!

Kino:Stay tuned for chapter 4 of There 's Only You Dark


	4. Krads Out Burst

Kino: I will force myself to make this chap longer so I hope you enjoy!

Satoshi: I have you strapped to a chair so start typing!

Kino: your mean! -Looks around- Dark where are you?!

Satoshi: just start typing!

Chapter 4: Krads out Burst

* * *

-------------Flashback-------------

"Riku!?" The little boy yelled.

"Shhh calm down Dai.you want the whole world to hear you?" the other boy said. The two boys were none other than Dark and Daisuke themselves at the age of 14.

"I just can't believe you like Riku" the boy shook his head and sat down on the bed. They were both in Darks room, Dark had told Daisuke to stop by so he could tell him something important but he never dreamed it would be this.

"Well yeah I like her, I guess in a way I always have"

"Since when ?!" Daisuke shouted again in utter disbelief.

"I dunno for a year or two I guess" Dark said kinda embarrassed.

"2 years!"

"SHUT UP MAN!" Dark threw a shoe at Daisuke who quickly dodged it.

"Who throws a shoe? Honestly" Came a voice from the door as it opened. The two quickly turned their attention to who was coming. The door opened to reveal a blue haired boy in glasses and another boy next to him with long blonde hair. Satoshi pointed at Dark "you fight like a woman"

Dark growled as the two boys entered his room. "So you like Riku, huh?" Satoshi sat on the bed as he looked at Dark who was sitting on the floor.

"My best friend and my sister how sweet" Krad said as he entered the room and closed the door.

"She's not your sister" Dark said in disgust.

"My, my touchy aren't we?"

"Shut up" he grumbled as he got up." what are you two doing here anywayz? I didn't invite you" he yelled angrily at the two.

"We came to invite you two to the arcade."

"Your one and only true love Riku is waiting outside Romeo." Satoshi teased.

Dark ran to the window to see Riku there standing around waiting impatiently as always. She wore jeans and a blue short sleeved shirt.

"Oh, well lets go then" Dark said and looked toward Daisuke. Krad and Satoshi made there way down the stairs leaving Dark and Daisuke in the room.

"Dark" Daisuke stopped Dark before he was out the door.

"Yeah?"

'Should I tell him? I mean he just did confess that he liked Riku but….the truth is I like Riku to….'

"I like….."

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS COMING OR WHAT?!" Riku yelled out side the window.

"Can this wait to later Dai?"

'NO!'

"Uh sure.." the two boys ran down the stairs.

----------End of Flashback-----------

Dark sighed as he laid back on the bench. "The days after that had to be the worst of my life."

"Dark?" a female voice called to him. Dark quickly turned knowing the sound of the voice was none other that Riku herself.

"Riku?!" Dark quickly got up from the bench 'you have got to be kidding me'

"I cant believe that you're here, How have you been?" Riku asked unsure why she even started to talk to him in the first place.

"Fine, you know girls still constantly after me, actually I have a date in a few minutes so." Dark lied.

"Oh, really?" Riku asked 'still the same egotistic jerk he always was playing girls every five minutes'

"Yeah…. so how have you been?" Dark asked

"Ive been great! You know I haven't talked to you in while…"

"That's maybe cause every time were in the same room you always avoid me" Dark said arrogantly trying not to sound hurt. "But hey, it didn't bother me much. Its not like I really care or anything. I had nothing to talk to you about anywayz."

"Well the reason I was avoiding you is cause I didn't want to talk to you!"

"Well duh, avoiding people is the way to get them not to talk to you. But like I said before it doesn't really bother me. Besides I have a date to get to so if were done with are little conversation here ive got to get going." Dark held his hand out to shake Riku's. She looked angrily at his hand and slapped it away

"Im in a hurry to you know! I have a date with Daisuke later on, so bye" she said coldly as she walked by him.

'Damn it!' he looked back toward toward where Riku was walking till she was completely out of site.

"Smooth move Romeo" Krad walked up to Dark.

"Oh god what the hell do you want?"

"You couldn't be nice could you? I mean she was just trying to make a conversation with you."

"Its none of your business Krad."

"All she wanted was to talk."

"Shut up Krad"

"But you couldn't even give her that much."

"I said shut the fuck up!" Dark yelled angrily as he swung a fist at him. He dodged perfectly and continued.

"You know I think its better that she chose Daisuke over you. Because in the end he'll take care of her but you, you'd probably cheat on her the the second she had her back turned." Krad felt a hand on his collar as Dark face grew near. His eyes full of hatred. "You don't know anything! So don't even start with me! I loved her more than anything! And for you to go on saying that I wouldn't take a relationship with her seriously just mean's you shouldn't fuckin talk!" He yelled at Krad. He lowered his voice a bit. "I would've never done anything to hurt that girl."

"Anything? ah come on Dark, me and you both know that that's not entirely true is it?" Krad said with a smirk. Dark glared at the him. We all know what happened ,don't we?" Dark pushed Krad away, and backed up.

"Why do you have to be such an ass about this?!" Dark yelled.

"Why? You and I both know why. You continue to hate Daisuke and you continue to love Riku you mope around all day and bring everyone who loves you down! All because of what you did!" just then it's started to rain hard. "I mean isn't it enough that she hates you now? Why do you always have to be so bitter about it? You lost! Daisuke won! I know it's hard for you to hear but goddamnit you've got to accept it! You chose what you wanted to do! Now you have to pay for it!"

"I didn't know what I was doing!" the rain started to pour harder on the two men. The streets were empty because of the downpour. The only two outside were Dark and Krad who were just standing there soaking wet arguing with each other.

"You didn't know what you were doing?!" Krad screamed out raged, "Come now, Dark I don't think that's entirely true! Takeshi Sato and Dai may have somewhat forgiven you but she hasn't! So I do think that it's a big deal! And I think you knew exactly what you were doing! You wanted to do anything to make her love you!

"But I!"

"No matter what! You were just determined to make her under stand how you felt." Krad yelled

"I don't see how that's such a bad thing."

"You'd do whatever it took. No matter how many people you hurt along the way. Daisuke suffered you suffered and most of all the girl you said you loved suffered the most."

"I admit that what I did was wrong! But I apologized for it a million times!" Dark yelled.

"Yet she still hasn't forgiven you!"

Dark felt his vision being blurred as tears were forming in his eyes .he felt the chill of the wind as it blew on his back. He looked down on the ground 'it really was all my fault'

"Why should she forgive you? Your just a wroth less piece of shit!" Krad yelled than turned around and walked away.

"I thought you were on my side!" Dark yelled

"Dark we maybe best friends but I still haven't completely forgiven what you did to her! Riku was always like a sister to me! And what you did is something ill probably never be able to forgive!" he talked with his back still turned to Dark. And continued to walk away.

The rain still hadn't stop. Every thing was silent all that could be heard was the rain hitting the sidewalk and the wind as it blew. Dark raised his head and looked up at the sky, squinting as the raindrops hit his eyes. "Riku…Im so sorry…." he turned his attention upfront and started to walk. Remembering events form the day he was thinking about moments ago.

----------Flashback--------------

"Yeah! I beat you again Mr. Mousy!" Riku yelled happily as the screen displayed Winner.

"That was just a fluke!"

"Ha, no it wasn't just admit it I am the queen of Dead Or Alive! Come on say it!" she looked at Dark.

"Oh please you win a couple of rounds and you think your god. Don't get so cocky" Dark replied with his usual cool nature.

She stuck her tongue out at him "you just don't want to admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That am the best!" she grinned at pointed to herself.

Dark smiled at her "yeah you are the best…."he whispered. As he stared at her. Riku fidgeted under Darks gaze.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Dark snapped back to reality "huh? Oh there was just um…. never mind" he looked around the arcade Krad and Satoshi had started playing Ninja Gaiden and Daisuke was off trying to find a game he didn't suck at. He spotted the boy soon enough. I mean his hair was kinda hard no to miss. "Hey Riku look at Dai over there." Daisuke looked like he was struggling with the game. Dark chuckled "Man that kid is hope less, what do you think Riku?" he turned his attention back to Riku who was just staring at Daisuke. "Huh? uh hello earth to Riku.!"

"Huh?" she turned to dark.

"Hold up were you just staring at Dai?"

"What?" a huge blush covered her face. "Of couse not!" Dark stared seriously at Riku as she denied that she was looking at Daisuke. He sighed as he walks past her and went out the door.

"Dark! Where are you going?" she yelled as he left. "What was that all about?"

------------------End of FlashBack-------------------

* * *

Kino: yay the end of the story! nah am kidding that's just the end of the chapter.i hadn't meant meant for it to be so long.or make krad yell at dark so much.

Dark: yeah what the hell was that all about.

Krad laughs evilly in the background

Satoshi: personally I loved that part.--looks toward dark--that's for making work overtime bastard!

Dark: Whatever

Kino: Anywayz im sorry I didnt reveal why Riku doesnt like Dark.but I have to figure out how im gonna type it out. And there will be Dark Riku moments good fluff Dark Riku moments.but you have to wait a little longer.im really lazy but ill try to make the next chappie soon.so stay tuned for

"Theres Only You Dark" chapter 5.


End file.
